Baby Come Back
by g i m m i e m o r e
Summary: When Chad loses Ryan how will he cope ? Chyan.OneShot.Rated T.


As I sit here sadden in the months. I cant believe it s all happening to me. I miss him. I never thought I would. I feel cold ,sad, angry and melancholy. It's the the same without him. I feel wrong not the same. I walk down the halls to my locker seeing him kiss him. It tears me apart

**Everyday, I try to play, another game**

**But my heart can't take it.**

**I try to find, another boy,**

**But all the while, I can't face it.**

**Why do I miss you so much?**

**I wanna stop this hurt inside**

**Oh baby please, give us one more try**

I try going out with other guys. It's the same at all. Everytime I see you its tearing me apart. I go to the club with a guy and your there dancing with him. I want to scream and cry, run out of the room. I once was the one who loved you, kissed you grinded with you. Gave my love to you physical and spiritual. Even me being a jock these feelings and thoughts are suprising.

**I see you out with all your friends**

**Laughin' it up as you pretend**

**To have a good time, (good time)**

**I know cause I'm living the same lie (same lie)**

**So one of us has got to say**

**We can't keep living this same way**

**So I'll be the one**

**Yeah I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it again**

As a sit hanging out with my other friends, your across the table. I try not to stare. Not to look at you kissing him the way you kissed me. Seeing you wink and laugh like we did. As Taylor turns and says "What's wrong?" Most of the time I smile meekly and return with a "Im good" as she grins at me. You look at me and I in your voice your happy but in your eyes you love me.

**Baby Come back to me**

**In my heart I still believe**

**We were meant to be…**

**Together so whatever it takes (Baby Come Back)**

**Baby come back to me**

**I should have never set you free**

**My baby**

**Come back (Baby Come Back)**

**-----**

**I wanna call, but then I stall,**

**Cause after all, I just couldn't take it**

**Cause if your play was to push me away**

**You know that day, my heart you'd break it (Baby Come Back)**

**I know we made a mistake, (I do)**

**Can't you stop your foolish pride (Oh no)**

**And come back to me**

**Let's try, Let's try, Let's try, Let's try it again**

You pretend not to be in love with me. You just brush of your sadness. You smile and talk to me,never speaking of the past. He comes along putting his arm over your shoulder. He doesn't love you. I see him with Jason after school hooking up. I come one day and see them in the showers. Doing things that I looked away running. I rather not tell you.

**Baby Come back to me (Come Back)**

**In my heart I still believe**

**We were meant to be…**

**Together so whatever it takes (Baby Come Back)**

**Baby come back to me**

**I should have never set you free**

**My baby**

**Come back (Baby Come Back)**

**------**

**You know you miss your baby **

**And I can see that you think about me**

**So why do you act like you don't care**

**Like all this love between us isn't there**

**I know that you're upset**

**I know I did you wrong**

**I know that you want me to pay for all the pain I've caused**

**But in the end it all comes down to just one thing,**

**It's you and me**

**So I sing**

**Baby Come Back!**

I see you running home and him chasing after you. Saying "Its not true" he yells. Catching up to you. You cry back "Troy you're a sleaze. I hate you!" he scolds at him. "Ryan I love you not Jason!" he cries back. I watch frowning a bit. "I HATE YOU!" Ryan yells. Troy got angry "I gave you everything." Troy said. Ryan frowns "Your love wasn't true. I believed in you." He exclaimed. Troy hit him and I got shocked. Troy frowned "I cant believe…" he said and walked out.

**Baby Come back to me**

**In my heart I still believe**

**We were meant to be…**

**Together so whatever it takes (Baby C!)**

**Baby come back to me (Come Back)**

**I should have never set you free**

**My baby**

**Come back**

I see you crying on the floor. I come up to you, feeling broken. He looks up to me. I reach out a hand and he takes mine. I hold him up and all we did was kiss. Holding hands tight. Sweating palms joined together. He was my baby and IS my baby


End file.
